Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes
by MihoSayuri
Summary: Buffy is not happy when she comes home and finds out from Giles that Faith took the potential slayers out to The Bronze. when she arrives there, however, she is surprised at what she sees.


a/n- this came from a Buffy/Faith fanvid of this song by Bxverse on Youtube. hope you like it.

I_ cannot fucking believe this_, Buffy thought as she was headed toward The Bronze. _Just when I think she's gotten a lot smarter, mature, and sweeter since she came back; she has to do this- putting the potentials in possible danger._

When she walked in, there was no band playing and there was an African American man sitting on a stool next to a dark-haired girl with a guitar. She began looking around and, with the potential's numbers growing, it wasn't too hard to find them.

"Where the hell is Faith?" She said angrily.

A smiling Amanda pointed to the stage. "She's about to perform."

Buffy looked back up at the brunette with the guitar. The connection between her and Faith was more than enough to recognize her, let alone be able to feel her out, find out where she is. She walked closer to the stage, leaving the potentials behind.

"Alright guys," Faith said. "No more waiting; sorry, had to tune my guitar." She smiled, the audience clapped. "This is a part two of a song you guys know by Eminem and Rihanna. I love this song because I relate to it. And it reminds me of a certain, beautiful girl who I thought I'd lost years ago by doing some really terrible things to her."

Buffy froze. _What does that mean?_

"I basically think of this song as from my friend's point of view at the time when I wasn't treating her the way I should. I just hope she'll forgive me someday.

Faith centered herself, placed her fingers in the right areas, and held her pick ready. When she began, she was looking at Buffy who she'd known was in the audience the whole time.

_on the first page_

_of our story_

_the future seemed so bright._

Faith closed her eyes tightly, as if the next lyrics tortured her.

_then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_even angels have their wicked schemes_

_and you take that to new extremes_

She opened her eyes to look at Buffy.

_but you'll always be my hero_

The dark slayer hung her head.

_even though you've lost your mind_

_just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_but that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_but that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_oh, I love the way you lie_

_now there's gravel in our voices_

_the glass is shattered from the fight_

Faith looked back up at Buffy.

_in this tug of war, you'll always win_

She looked away again.

_even when I'm right_

Faith's eyes closed tight, and an expression on her face seemed that it was devastating for her to sing the lyrics. but she went on, her eyes still closed, lost in the lyrics of the song and the thoughts in her head.

_'cause you feed me fables from your head_

_with violent words, and empty threats_

_and it's sick that all these battles_

_are what keeps me satisfied._

The brunette slayer looked at the blonde slayer one last time.

Then, with her eyes closed the rest of the song, she sang with all the emotion she felt, she played her guitar with all the emotion she felt, and she wondered what Buffy was thinking.

_just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_but that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_but that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_oh, I love the way you lie, ohhh_

_so maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run, but I don't wanna ever leave._

_til' the walls_

_are goin' up_

_in smoke with all_

_our memories._

The African-American next to her began to rap Eminem's part. Faith was completely lost in playing, not even opening her eyes.

After he rapped, there was one more chorus left that Faith sang.

_just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_but that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_but that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

The potential slayers, in the back of The Bronze and unable to see Buffy, started wildly cheering. Faith looked up, the still haunting look in her eyes, and said thank you to the audience.

Buffy didn't know what to think anymore.


End file.
